


回到正轨

by Popcat



Series: 不要看 [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/pseuds/Popcat
Summary: 简介：实在被文风封印挑战洗脑的不得了几天之后的产物。





	回到正轨

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enoya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enoya/gifts), [Sophieeeee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/gifts).



“滚开，女人，你以为你是谁？”Spock居高临下，头微微歪向一边，华丽的宝石在圆润至尖锐形状的耳廓上反射着炫光。  
“你信不信我今天就打死你个尖耳朵的龟孙儿？”McCoy一头雾水外加满腔怒火的看着眼前这个像圣诞节时盛装打扮的圣诞树一样的瓦肯人。  
“呃，Bones，”Jim把医生往后拉了拉，“我觉得他好像不是‘我们的’Spock诶。”

另一边。  
“殿下，请让我为您净臀。”  
Spock蹲在厕所上一脸惊恐的看着出现在盥洗室里的Jim，感觉自己拉也不是不拉也不是。

一段时间的解释后——  
“如果你所言属实，那么你这个与我的净臀工长相极为相似的人并不是他本人？”Spock的头转向另一边，他的眼睛看着Jim，面容威严，厚重的宝石在他的肩膀上叮当作响。  
“精吞攻？”McCoy的表情有点扭曲。  
“我没有让你说话，女人。”Spock的头极速的转向McCoy，宝石碰撞声大作。  
“我艹…”McCoy气的脖子都涨红了，看上去好像一颗长着黑毛的大辣椒。  
Jim努力挤出一个微笑，他把好友拉到身后，对着坐在7380吨黄金和1790颗蓝宝石打造的王座上的Spock说：“陛下，请允许我说句话。”  
“准了。”  
“那个，我的朋友不是女人。”  
“我知道他不是女人，我只是想这么叫他而已。”  
“…你开心就好。”

另一边。  
Spock和举着闪着五彩光芒、散发奇香的厕纸，单膝下跪的Jim僵持不下。  
Spock调整了一下自己的面部表情和语调，他还是没想好到底是先上厕所还是先叫人把这个看上去很像Jim的人弄走，但是他现在有一个更急迫的问题：“你手上举的是什么？”  
“您的厕纸，陛下。”Jim毕恭毕敬，“用来擦拭您尊贵奢华有逼格的屁股。”  
“现在是23世纪了，我们不用厕纸。”Spock谨慎的回答到。  
“陛下，不要耍脾气了。”Jim露出一个宠溺笑容，“如果您嫌弃这个厕纸不够尊贵的话，我可以直接用手帮您擦。”  
Spock突然觉得还是不要上厕所了比较好。

“莫要担心，美丽的Jim，本王将会把你和女人送回原来的世界。”  
“我要打他！”  
“Bones，他要送我们回去啊，忍一步海阔天空！”Jim强抓着已经进入毁灭模式的医生，他对着Spock露出了一个自认迷人的微笑。“陛下，非常感谢您的恩典。”  
“来人，把我的宝钻法杖和传送腰带拿来。”Spock不再理会那边一个拉一个的两人。  
不一会儿，两个身上穿着金链的瓦肯仆人拿来了一根长得很像光芒四射仙女棒的法杖和两条999k纯金腰带。  
一位仆人低着头将法杖呈给Spock。Spock拿起法杖，横握住杖身，法杖顶端的人头大小的宝石发出了耀眼的炫光，闪的台下的两人睁不开眼。  
另外一个仆人为他们两个系上腰带，两人只觉得身上一沉，好像跟怀孕了一样。  
“本王将要施展我族秘术，将你们送回原来的世界，而本世界的人将会同时被置换出来。”Spock的眼睛微闭，脸庞神圣无比。  
“这是剑与魔法的世界？”Jim疑惑道。  
“没有魔法，是信用点的力量。”Spock猛的睁开眼睛，“如果传送出错只需大喊吾之名——SPOCK。”  
没等Jim问他你怎么这么装逼，就感到身下一轻，眼前发白，随着一阵类似于被传送器传送时的感觉涌过全身，Jim感到自己的躺在地上，他睁开眼睛，正对着两个鼻孔。  
“…”  
那个人低下头，Jim从透过那人惊喜的表情看出这也是Spock，不过不是他的那个，因为他的Spock鼻孔没那么大啊！  
“Spock！”Jim大喊一声，身体消失在一阵白光之中。Spock·霸道总裁悲痛欲绝。

McCoy也同样被传送走了，他一睁眼就看见Spock手里抱着个棕色皮肤的小孩正往自己怀里塞。  
“？？？”  
“你的孩子，医生，母子平安，恭喜。”Spock面无表情的用手上的小孩戳着他的肚子。  
“Bones你真的厉害，竟然隔着我和Spock和Uhura同学生了个孩子。”Jim从Spock身后冒出头来。  
“？？？！Spock和…”McCoy刚一开口，还没来的急把话说完，整个人就消失了。

另一边。  
“我不想上厕所了。”  
“上吧，陛下，都说人有三急，怎么能不上呢？”  
“你这么看着我，我不习惯，没有办法上。”  
“怎么就没法了呢？要不要我给你唱催屎歌？”  
“我真的不想了。”

两个被传送到错误世界的人眼前一亮，再睁眼时，正是企业号熟悉的蓝灰色内装潢，Spock坐在马桶上看着他们两个，眼神游移不定。  
“嗨，Spock。”Jim打破了这个尴尬的局面，看来由于被滞留在这个世界的另一个Jim已经回到原地，“Spock”的魔咒力量被取消了。  
“舰长？”Spock的肩膀垮了垮，好似松了一口气。  
“大地精，你便秘了？从我们开始说要传送而你突然内急跑去上厕所都过了多久了？”McCoy满腔无名火无处发，正好把Spock打了个正着。  
“我没有任何关于排泄方面的难言之隐，医生，你大可不必如此担心我的身体健康。”Spock正好也因为上厕所被人频繁打断而有些恼火，他微微吸了口气，平复了一下心情，“你们是否经历了一次传送失误？”  
“确实是这样。”Jim点点头，“看我们现在站的位置，别告诉我你这边传送过来了那个世界的Jim。”  
“肯定的，那个Jim自称净臀工，他三番五次要求看我的臀部，使我非常不适，故此才拖延了这么长时间。”  
“原来净臀工是这个意思。”McCoy若有所思的说道。  
“他要看你的屁股？那你给他看了吗？”Jim的声音突然拔高了，他的拳头在背后捏紧。  
“否定的，舰长。”Spock的嘴唇抿紧，手搭在自己的膝盖上，“如果没有什么重要的事务，可否请你们先移步至盥洗室外。”  
“当然，当然，我们这就走。”Jim讪笑了两声，拉着还在仔细想着什么的医生走了出去。  
盥洗室的门刚一合拢，Jim就大叫了一声：“Bones，他竟然就这么说了！我都没有说过我想看Spock的屁股！”  
“闭嘴，Jim！你没看见我正在想事情吗？你说有什么可能我会通过你和Spock和Uhura生一个小孩的？”  
显然他们忘记了瓦肯人的听力特别灵敏，Spock听着那边的争论，坐在马桶上脸色逐渐发青。


End file.
